Kids
by It's a Wolf Thinga
Summary: This a continuation of my other story I'm Back. But in this one, Rose ends up getting pregnant and leaves Adrian afraid that he might leave her if she told him the truth.
1. Dinner

"Are you ready?" Adrian asked me as we walked out of are new house. Yes we have finally got a house of are own though it was right next to Lissa's it wasn't all that bad. Though her feelings were a little hard on me and Adrian at night.

"Yep, Are they meeting us there?" I asked him.

"Aren't we all going in one car?"

"I forgot about that. Sorry. Are you really sure you want to do this?" I asked him.

"Yes, Why what do you want to do?"

"Spend the night in bed with you. And without an interuptions of Lissa's feelings for Christian. But knowing Lissa she's pull me into her mind no matter what I try to do."

"I would love that. But yep, you being shadow kissed by her puts a downer on our love life. You know you could alway. . . ."

"Adrian I'm not getting in another car crash just so you can have a bond with me for the last time. And I don't want to go and live through that again."

"Okay, okay. Lets just get going before I rip your beautiful clothes off."

We walked out the door and over one door to Lissa's and Christians. Lissa had decided not to take the Queen's offer She manged to get into the college without her help and Adrian is attending the same college just because I am. But I'm only attending it because of Christian and Lissa. Though I never really payed much attention in class, I still got good grades. Adrian and I would always come home and study after school.

He knocked on the door and Kelly answered the door. Kelly was there kid. She was about two now. Not that I cared. I wished that Adrian would want to have a little kid but he doesn't agree. He thinks they are to much work. But like the last time he said no to something I got what I wanted. What a girl wants a girl gets.

"Hey, Kelly. is your mom here?" I asked her picking her up.

"Yeah," She said giving me a big hug. "Mommy! Aunt Rose is here!" She yelled.

"Coming." Christian yelled walking into the hallway. "It's nice to see you again, Adrian." Christian never really liked Adrian. Adrian was the only other spirit user alive that Lissa knew. And Lissa would always be practicing with him.

"Nice to see you too, Christian."Adrian said giving Christian a hug and then coming back to my side and putting his arm around my waist.

I was still holding Kelly when Lissa walked in with a long red dress on. She looked beautiful. As for me I was wearing some old skinny Jeans and a Eyes Set To Kill t-shirt. I know a lot like me but I had to be able to move just in case any threats came at Lissa. It was my job now, and I really liked it.

"Wow, Lissa, you look great." I said giving her a one arm hug.

Kelly reached out to Lissa and I handed Kelly over to Lissa.

"Do I get to come mommy?"

"Yep, we are all going."

I over heard Adrian say, "how can you stand having a kid?" I turned a looked at him in annoyence.


	2. What A Girl Wants A Girl Gets

When we finally got to dinner. Adrian was pissing me off. About how much he didn't want to have kids. Though he knew how much I wanted just one. I'd be happy if we just had one. I didn't care what he wanted to night it was going to happen. And afterwards I'll runaway and take care of it myself.

We finished are dinner and went home.

"See, you tomorrow." Lissa said to me when we got out of the car that we all shared.

"See you later, Christian!" I called behind my shoulder as me and Adrian walked back to our house. We still hadn't finished unbacking all are new house stuff but we were getting there.

When we finally got into the house, I pushed him onto the bed and climbed ontop of him and then kissed him.

He knew were I was going and that there was no stopping me when I set my mind to something. He knew what I wanted. He knew that I was going to get it. And it didn't matter how.

He pulled off my shirt and I unbuttoned his. And everything became blurely.

I layed right next to him kissing his chest ever once in a while. Now I just had to wait a few days before I'd know if we were going to have a kid.

I got up and grabbed my clothes and got dressed and went into the kitchen. I was hungry but I didn't know what I wanted. I opened the frige but couldn't find anything.

"What are you looking for, Roza?" He asked.

"Something to eat!"

"Could you grab me a bag of chips?"

"Sure. I think I'll have some too." I grabbed two bags of chips out of the capnet and went back to our room.

He was dressed and ready for the day. I could decided if this was a good idea or not. I handed him the bag of chips and climbed back into the bed.

"You look cold."

"That's Because I am."

He leand over to the radio and turned it on and just to my luck I was dragged into Lissa's mind they were on the chouch listening to Body Language by Jesse was singing it to her.

"Ooo, that body's like music to my ear  
Ooo, that body's like music to my ear  
Ooo, that body's like music to my ear  
'Cause what you want is right here " He paused.

"Oh she, oh she so international  
The way, the way she get it on the floor  
I'm tryin', I'm tryin' to holler at you  
I want to get to know you better

Parlez vous francais?  
Konichiwa  
Come and move in my way  
Hey, little chica from Guadeloupe  
That thing you got behind you is amazing

Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French  
But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
The way she moves around  
When she grinds to the beat  
Breaking it down articulately  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's her, her body, her body, her body

That make me want to say hey...('ey!)  
Hey...('ey!)  
Hey...('ey!)  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
C'mon

Shorty, let me whisper in your ear  
Tell you everything you wanna hear  
You got my vote: Hottest Girl of the Year  
Let's have a celebration, baby

Parlez vous francais?  
Konichiwa  
Come and move in my way  
Hey, little chica from Guadeloupe  
That thing you got behind you is amazing

Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French  
But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
The way she moves around  
When she grinds to the beat  
Breaking it down articulately  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's her, her body, her body, her body

That make me want to say hey...('ey!)  
Hey...('ey!)  
Hey...('ey!)  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
C'mon

I'm lifting up my voice to say  
You're the hottest girl in the world today  
The way you shake  
You got me losing my mind  
You're banging like a speakerbox  
Turn around; the party stops  
Universal lady, let me take you away

Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French  
But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense now  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's the way she moves around  
When she grinds to the beat  
Breaking it down articulately  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's her, her body, her body, her body

You make me want to say hey...('ey!)  
Hey...('ey!)  
Hey...('ey!)  
It's her, her body, body, body language  
C'mon

Ooo, that body's like music to my ear  
Ooo, that body's like music to my ear  
Ooo, that body's like music to my ear  
'Cause what you want is right here" WHen the song was over she kissed him deeply.

I knew I need to get a way for Adrian to get me out of her mind but I didn't know how.

Finally I felt Adrian's lips on mine. I blinked a few times.

"I love you." Adrian said. "And if you are pregnant now, please don't runaway. Promise me that.?" He asked.

I couldn't do that, but I did anyways. "I promise."

"Thank you so much."

I was scared. I didn't know if I wanted this anymore. He was now agreeing with me. He now wanted a child. What was up with Adrian?

"Are you sure you want this child Adrian?"

"If you don't we can just send her to the academy."

"I don't want our child to be raised like you did, Roza." Why was he calling me that.

"Why are you calling me that?"

"Cause I can." He said and kissed me and then layed down and went to sleep. I knew not to bug him anymore about it.

I tried to go to sleep but every time I closed my eyes Lissa would pull me into her mind. So I decided to go for a walk.

I walked over to Lissa's and rang the door bell.

Lissa answered it this time holding Kelly in her arms.

"Can I talk to you."

"Sure what is it, Rose. Wait hold on." She set Kelly down. "Sweet go tell daddy that Rose needs to talk to me and I'll be a little while." Kelly did as told.


	3. Talk

"What is it that you need, Rose?" Lissa asked.

"Okay, you know how I wanted kids right? And how Adrian really didn't want them?"

"You think you may be pregnant?"

"I think so!"

"That's great, Rose."

"I don't know, I don't think what Adrian said was true. You know. I'm not going to become a blood whore or anything. But I think that if I am. I'm going to run away. And I need to let you know so you can find a new garden. Lissa, I'm going to be doing this for the best. I don't want to but I think I have to. I don't want Adrian to leave me."

"What did he say when you guys finished, you know."

"He said that he didn't want me to runaway if I turn out to be. And that he loves me and he will never leave me no matter what."

"Well, I thought you could trust him. Why don't you think he's going to stay?"

"Because I just can't, Lissa."

"I don't care, you're not leaving me again. I'm not going to get another garden. I won't let you leave this time. I will do anything in my power to stop you from leaving again. And so will he."

"That's not going to stop me this time."

"This is what I have to do. And if he really wants me he will come and look for me. But don't let that stop you guys from practising your spirits."

"You, know what Rose this is were I draw the line. You can't leave. You don't know how bad I was when you left in the beginning. I told Adrian to tell you because I never wanted you to know. But I wasn't good I started cutting myself again. I went back on the deppressents okay, Rose. I can't go through that again." she was crying. Her feelings were true. I could tell through the bond.

"Okay, Lissa you win I won't leave. But you have to promise me that you'll be there to help me out with the baby if Adrian leaves."

"I promise. And I also promise that he won't leave you either."

"Thanks for trying to help me Lissa. Just let me deal with that part." I said and I went back into my house and Lissa went back to her's.


	4. Nemo

I woke up the next morning and got up went to the store to get the pregnancy test.

When I got home and spent an hour in the bathroom. Adrian just thought I was getting ready I guess. But finally at the end there was a plus sign. I streaked with joy.

"Are you okay?" Adrian asked knocking on the door.

I through away the pregnancy test and ran out the door and into his arms.

"You're pregnant?" He asked.

"How did you know?"

"You did the same thing that Lissa did," he said.

"I did? And how do you know what Lissa did?"

"Christian, and yes you did." He kissed me on the forehead and was just to happy to care about the fact that I'm going to leave these happy arms behind when I go. "And you still remember your promise?"

"Yep, I still remember." I said and kissed him.

After we got ready I went over to Lissa's with Adrian to babysit Kelly. Lissa wanted to have a nice romantic day with Christian. Lissa knew that I wasn't going to let Adrian out of my sight for a while now. Not till this baby is born which will be in about nine months now. UGH!

I know that Adrian is going to hate the side effects of it all but he will have to live. And if he lives through it all then that will prove his love for me is true. I didn't care much anymore what he was thinking. It was the fact that I was now going to have a kid of my own. I know it was going to be a lot of work. I wasn't going to do the same thing my mom did to me when I was little and send me off to a academy at the age of two.

"Aunt Rose!" Kelly said and jumped into my arms.

"Hey, sweety." Adrian said and took her out of my arms. I was completely amazed at what he was doing.

"Uncle Adrian?" Kelly said as Adrian kissed her on the forehead.

I guess he is ready to be a daddy. Not so sure why he was changing all of the sudden. But I was glad he was changing.

Lissa walked into the room and noticed Adrian holding Kelly and her mouth hung open in shock.

She came up to me and asked if she was just seeing things but I told her that he was really holding Kelly. Then she asked if I was really pregnant and I said yes. And she screamed with joy.

When they left Adrian was playing with Kelly. I walked over and sat on Adrian's lap.

"Can we watch a movie?" Kelly asked.

"Sure, what is it that you want to watch?"

"Nemo!" Kelly said and got up and put it in.

She sat on the chouch and Adrian whispered a name in my ear, "Anabell." I turned around and looked at him in confusion.

"If it's a girl we should name it Anabell." He cleared up.

"Oh, I like it. But what if we have a boy?" I asked.

"Damine." He said.

"Okay, I can agree on that."

"SHHH!" Kelly hissed.

"Sorry," we both whispered at the same time.


	5. Mommy's Home

"Mommy's back home!" Kelly cried running to the door.

We were watching Nemo for the fourth time now. I was amazed that Adrian wasn't bored of it.

"She's so cute." Adrian said helping me up.

"Well, in nine months we might have one of are our own. But at first it will keep us up all night."

"I'll be there."

"I know you will." I said and went to go help Kelly get the door.

"How did everything go?" Lissa asked picking Kelly up.

"Great, we watched Nemo four times. I forgot how cute that movie was." Adrian said.

"Rose can I talk to you for a minute?" Lissa asked.

I could feel what she wanted to talk to me about through the bond. I still was confused about it myself.

"Sure. Adrian can you wait here, for just a minute?" I asked.

"Yep." He kissed me and then took Kelly from Lissa and went back into the living room with Christian to finish watching the rest of Nemo.

"What is it you needed, Lissa?" I asked.

"What's up with Adrian?"

"I don't really know, myself. But I think it's just the fact that his girlfriends pregnant and he knows that the baby is his and he doesn't what her to leave thing."

"That does sound like Adrian all right. Well I just wanted to know if you guys needed anything."

"No, I think were good. We'll let you know when we find out the sex of the baby in a month."

"That sound good."

"I'm going to take Adrian home before he has Nemo merized and is resiting lines to me in my sleep." I said and went into the living room and stood by Adrian and then said, "Adrian, I think now would be a good time to leave, before you start resiting lines to me in your sleep tonight. And I'm getting kinda hungry."

"Okay, I can agree with that."

"Shhhh!" Kelly hissed.

"KELLY!" Lissa hissed at her. "You don't do that to Aunt Rose and Uncle Adrian!"

Me and Adrian went out the door and back to our house for dinner.


	6. Morning Sickness

The next few months went by. I was beginning to eat more and more. Adrian would say really stupid things like "your going to get really fat if you don't stop eating." And Lissa was just over portective of me. Always telling me things like "you need to just rest and stop trying to protect me. Let me have my turn in protecting you for once Rose." and then she'd storm out of the room.

I hadn't had morning sickness yet.

Lissa is thinks that I might not get it. But I'm ready when it comes.

Adrian said that he would be there when it comes too. But that doesn't matter.

But today I woke up and started puking.

Adrian woke up and came into the bathroom and asked the most stupidest question that pissed me off some much that I wanted to scream "GET THE FUCK OUT OF OUR HOUSE!" but I didn't instsed I yelled, "HOLD MY HAIR!"

He did as asked.

After I was done with that I went over to Lissa's to watch Kelly while her and Christian went to the movies I didn't get why the could've seen the showing of Nemo and taken Kelly with them but I'd promised I'd take care of Kelly so I am.

I knocked on the door to there house. Christian answered the door. Kelly was right behind him as always.

She ran up to Adrian and Adrian picked her up in one big graceful swoop.

"Uncle Adrian."

"Hey kiddo! What are we going to watch today?" Adrian asked.

"Ummm I don't know. How about Princess Diaries?" Kelly asked.

"That sounds fine to me." Adrian said and looked at me.

"I'm fine with it." I said and we all moved into the living room.


	7. The Bathroom

"Crap!" I yelled running to the bathroom at the very beginning of the movie. "Adrian!"

He came running in and held my hair as always.

"I hate morning sickness!" I said after I'd finished puking.

"I know you do, baby." He said and held me in his arms.

The world it's self seemed different when being in Adrian's arms.

It was then that I got pulled into Lissa's mind. She and Christian where just getting into the movie theater when Christian kissed her. Lissa's feelings started to make me a little dizzy. I wanted out. But then she heard someone scream on the movie screen.

NO! How did Christian talk her into seeing a horror movie? That wasn't right! Lissa hated horror movies.

I felt something coming up my throat again. I dragged myself out of her mind and back into my own.

I pulled away from Adrian's arms and hurlled over the toilet, and puked.

"UGH!" I groaned.

"It's alright,"Adrian kept saying. "It will all be over soon."

"Yeah in another seven to eight months!" I yelled.

"Yeah, but you wont have morning sickness that whole time." He said.

"I know but I just wish it'd be over now."

"I know, I know you do."

I started crying. And he just held me.

"The movie is over." Kelly came in and sat down next to me and Adrian. "Aunt Rose? Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just don't feel that good." I told her.

"Oh, well Mommy's going to be home soon." she said.

"I know. The movie only has about ten minutes left."

Adrian looked at me like what the hell. How do you know that.

"Bond? Remember?" I said to him and then puked again.


	8. Pregnant Wemon are Bitchy

"Yes, I remember. We've always been talking about that!" Adrian glared at me.

"Hey! Don't glare at me!"

"Miss mood!" Christian said walking into the bathroom.

"I'm pregnant! Give me a break!" I yelled at him.

"Don't even get her started." Lissa said like she could tell that I'd win.

"I know. I'm not trying to start anything with her." Christian said.

I rolled my eyes and started to get up when Adrian and Christian both helped me up.

"I'm not that big yet I don't need all your help! I can do it all on my own thank you very much."

"Bitchy." Christian said underneth his breath.

"What was that Mr. I think I'm all that?" I asked him, which made him dubble take what he just said.

"Nothing. Nothing."

"That's right. If I would've know better I would've thought you said Bitchy."

"I think that is what he said." Kelly said.

Crap again! Kelly was still in here. I forgot about that.

"Well, me and Adrian better get back to our own toilet." I said and started walking out the door holding my back a little.

I might not admit it to everyone around me but I was getting big and people now knew I was pregnant. I hated it.

I couldn't protect Lissa anymore. She now has a temp garden. Which I don't feel okay with having around so much. He lives in the apartments across the street.

I didn't care if he was close. He didn't know her like I do. He didn't feel the feelings she felt when trying to make out with your own boyfriend or almost husband. He was nothing compared to me. He never will be. And that's that. I couldn't wait to get this little baby out of me!.

"Rose, you okay?" Adrian asked when I went running to the bathroom.

"I'm fine!" I called after I puked.

I was really beginning to hate this! Morning sickness isn't far. Why does it come so earlier and then last so long? These things I can't answer but I don't really care anymore. I just wanted it to end for once!.

Maybe tomorrow will be easier. Maybe I won't puke as much. And if I'm waking up in the middle of the night and puking I'm killing myself and that's that! I'm not telling Adrian and neither should you! Please I'm bagging you not to tell him.


	9. Cravings starting

I ended up puking all night. Adrian held my hair the whole time. We finally decided that we'd stay and sleep in the bathroom.

"Are you really doing okay?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah, I'm just really hungry."

"Your always hungry. What would you like I'll go get it for you."

"No, just because I'm getting fatter and fatter doesn't mean I can't walk."

"Rose, you need to stop doing so much. Your going to hurt the kid." Adrian said.

"UGH! I'm not going to do any to the kid, Adrian." I said and but my hand behind my back and got up.

"I don't care. What do you want to eat? I'm getting it! And that's that!" Adrian said walking to the door.

The things we do for love.

"Something cold, like ice cream. Yeah, I want ice cream!" I said.

"Okay, what if we don't have any ice cream?"

"A popsicle."

He went out and I puked. He came back with a bowl and a popsicle in the other. I quickly grabbed the bowl of ice cream.

I was happy I got my ice cream that night. I'm still not sure if I liked getting the cravings then. I'm just glad now that I have them and the birth over. It's kinda hard to live through. So I'm telling you that if you don't want to live through the most offle of all pains in your life don't get pregnant.

I'd just gotten home from the hospitle and and she was sitting on Adrian's lap sleeping. She looked so beautiful. Nothing would ever compare to it.


	10. Eight Months In

I was now six months into my pregnancy. I was finally done with morning sickness. But my cravings were getting wores.

Like I wanted soup from a tiry restront in Fijii. But I never got it. I was getting even wores and I wouldn't be getting any of them. I was hating this already.

...........................................................................................................................................................................

Now I was eight months into it. I was glad it was almost over. We decided the other day that we'd figure out the sex of the baby. It's going to be a girl! Where naming her Emily Leah Ivashkov.

I was Now on bed rest I was going insane. And trust me my temper was even worse now then it was before. Adrian still didn't care. He still put up with me. I thought the worest was over but not even close.

I still think back to when I had morning sickness. But the contractions that come before the really bad contractions when durning the birth.

"Are you hungry?" Adrian asked one morning.

"No, I just want this baby to come out already."

"Rose, I can't do anything about it. Your almost nine months now. Your almost there okay?" He was always trying to make me feel better. But it didn't always make me feel better. Most of the time it made me worse.

Lissa was planing a baby shower for today. But I don't think it's going to happen. Though, Lissa was going to do what ever she wanted to do even though it was in my house.

Adrian was still upset about my down mood lately. And that I wasn't able to do much. He didn't show it but I knew that that's how he felt about what was going on now.

Later that night Lissa came into my room with lots of bags and Christian right behind her with even more bags.

She set them down right next to me.

Adrian came in and helped me sit up. Christian set his bags down and put one on my lap. I looked around.

Lissa was turning on the radio.

"NO!" I yelled.

My head was hurting enough as is now I didn't need an more noise.

"What's wrong Rose?" Lissa asked worried.

"Nothing, my head just hurts. Can we do this tomorrow?" I asked.

"Ummmm." Lissa said.

"Sure thing we'll be over tomorrow morning and then you can open you baby shower presents." Christian said before Lissa could say no. I thanked him for taking Lissa out of the room.

I know it was mean to thank him for. I know I'm bonded with Lissa and that Lissa is my best friend, but right now I just wanted to sleep.

After they left, Adrian came back in and layed down right next to me.


	11. Baby Shower Part 1

The Baby wouldn't stop kicking all night. I was beginning to hate this.

Lissa was planing the baby shower. Mia had even come down to see us.

"Hey, Rose!" Mia said.

"How have you been?"

"Good, we've missed Lissa at the court."

"I haven't missed it." Lissa said under her breath.

"How far along are you?" Mia asked me.

"Eight and a half months."

"You can still walk?"

"Yeah, It's not that hard. I just get tired really easily is all."

"Oh, I guess that makes some sense." Mia said and looked at Lissa. "Well here's my Wedding prestent and then here's my baby shower gifts."

"You didn't need to do anything like that." Adrian said.

"I think I did. You've done so much for me." Mia said.

"Thanks, Mia." I said giving her a huge hug.

"Lissa, what are we going to do now?" I asked.

Kelly was asleep in our baby room.

"Well, I think I should wake Kelly up so she can show you something." Lissa said.

"Okay." I said.

"Who's Kelly?" Mia asked.

"My daughter." Lissa said.

"You never told me that you had a daughter now I feel bad for not getting you anything Lissa." Mia said.

"No, Mia you've done enough just by being her." Lissa said and went to the room and grabbed Kelly.

Kelly ran into the room and then stopped.


	12. Baby Shower Part 2

=) I'm happy with all your reviews everyone. So keep reviewing. And I'll keep posting new ones. I'm only posting this chapter because someone new started reading in it and couldn't wait. But anyways. It may be a little short but it's what I can do at the moment. I've got writers block on this story. So here's my best shot.

*

*

"Who are you?" Kelly asked poking Mia.

"I'm an old friend of your mom's and your anut's." Mia said.

"Kelly, come on. Let's go watch a movie." Adrian said picking Kelly up.

Once Adrian and Christian had got started on the movie Mia and Lissa took me up the stairs to the largest room in the house that was going to be the babies when it started to grow.

"Adrian's really changed since the last time I've seen him." Mia said.

"I know. But he's still mine." I said and showed her the engagement ring.

I hadn't told Lissa either. I was waiting 'till today to tell her and then Mia showed up.

I was happier then ever. Nothing could bring me down. He'd purposed about two days ago. But I hadn't excepted 'till today. I know it was stupid but I didn't know what else to do. I was afraid that if I excepted that things would change between us. And that he would go have sex with other women behind my back like all men do to there wives. But I decided that that wasn't going to happen.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lissa yelled.

"Because I wasn't sure if I was going to even except it yet."

"How long ago did he purpose to you?" Mia asked.

"Two days ago. Dream walking style."

"He dream walks?" Mia asked.

"Yes, I thought you knew that already."

"You may have menchened it once but I don't think you put it like that."

"Oh, well sorry."

"It's fine but anyways you have open your gifts."

"Okay," I said and grabbed the one closest to me.

"So, what are you going to name her?" Mia asked.

"I think I'm going to name her Emily." I said.

"That's a good name." Mia and Lissa said together.


	13. She Looks Like You Rose

It did hurt but I some how got throw it. Not sure how but I feel great. The day after the baby shower I gave birth I was a few days early but the Dr. said I would be okay. Not that it was normal. But what ever. I was just walking up the day after when Adrian came in carrying her.

She had the nice cute chubby cheeks. Her skin was pale as ever. I despertily wanted to know what color eyes she had.

"She looks so cute." I said to Adrian.

"Yes she does." He said and kissed me.

And after all that pain I pop out a wonderful thing! That seems like just something that's in a dream. But no it was real. Lissa had left me flowers on the table. Christian had talked to Adrian a little while ago about the first thing that he should do before I got home. And he'd done that before he'd come back to the hospital to come and see me.

"How has she been doing at home?" I asked.

"Okay, She doesn't walk up in the middle of the night." Adrian said.

"That's not normal." I said. "Did you check with the Dr?"

"Yes, I did and he said that some times that just happens. But think about it, it means that we won't get interupted in are sleep." Adrian said.

"I was kinda looking forward to that part." I said.

"Well now you get to get a good nights sleep." Adrian said.

"Can I hold her?" I asked.

Adrian handed me my little Emily. She was so beautiful. I rubbed my warm hand against her cold cheek.

"You know what?" Lissa asked coming up behind Adrian.

My head popped up to look at Lissa. She looked like a mess. "What happened to you?" I asked.

"Nothing." Lissa said. "But I think that Emily looks more like you, Rose." She said and nodded her head towards me.

Where was Christian? "Lissa? Where's Christian?" I asked.

"At home." She said looking away. "I think I'm going to go." Lissa said.

"You not going any were 'til you tell me what happened." I said.

"Rose don't do this." Lissa said.

I handed Adrian Emily back and told him to go. I patted the side of the bed I wasn't using and told Lissa to sit down. She did as I told her to.

"Now tell me what happened."

"Me and Christian go in a huge fight." She said.


	14. Christian Will Die For That

The Next Chapter  
I stared at Lissa. Had hell frozen over because Christian certainly wasn't the type to abuse, or to lift a hand to woman. But, he had done it. The evidence was on Lissa's cheek and the black eye Lissa had wasn't something she would have done by herself. There was burn marks, as well as scratches, on her arms.

"Oh, my god, Lissa" was all I could manage out because of the shock I was feeling.

Lissa's eyes filled up with tears. "And the part that kills me was that my daughter saw it all."

I still couldn't believe Christian did this to Lissa. "What was the fight over? Why did you two start fighting?"

"It's pathetic, Rose." Lissa said, wiping some tears. "Last night, when you came to the hospital, Christian and I started a conversation about kids. And then, out of nowhere he said he wanted another baby. I said no and the it was all dilemma then. . ." She began crying again. "He was on me and…stuff—Kelly (is that the daughters name?) started watching, and then she started crying." She closed her eyes, trying to get the horrible scene from last night out of her head. "It was atrociously horrible."

I leaned over to her side and gave her a huge, big sister like hug. Adrian, on the other hand, was going crazy. "Damn! How the fuck could he do that?!" A lot more profanities came out of his mouth.

Lissa tried to reason with him. "Adrian's it's okay. I'll get over it."

"No! It's not 'okay', Lissa!" Adrian said. I motioned for him to bring the baby back to my hands. He didn't listen. I think the baby was the only that was keeping him calm.

"Like Adrian said, it's not okay." I gripped her hand. "When I get out of this damn hospital, that asshole is going to pay! I'm going to kick his ass!" My expression was one of murder because Lissa flinched when I turned her way. "He is a dead man, when I see him again."

"Rose—I don't want you to get hurt, so its best to leave it alone."

"No, Lissa, when someone kicks you, you have to kick right back." That was one of the sayings that guardians said all the time. A small, cruel smile formed on my lips. "And a kick is definitely what Christian is going to get." I laughed just as evilly as my smile had been. "I would be quaking in my boots if I were Christian." I laughed at that, not evil, just a laugh. After a while, Lissa and Adrian joined.

Lissa wiped some of the tears off her face. "Thank you, Rose, you sure make my life more bearable." She sighed. "I wish Christian was like this." She hopped of the bed and went over to Adrian and kissed Emily's forehead and Adrian's cheek. She came back to me and we kissed the air over our cheeks. "Thank you again, Rose. Love you, my sister."

I smiled and she left.

I turned back to Adrian, who was having his moment with his daughter. As I watched, I began to plan Lissa's revenge.


	15. Going Home One more Chapter Left

Okay heads up guys I'm back in bussins for this story. I'm going to be righting a nother one to it but I need good idea for a name it's going to be about Emily's first year. I'm also going to get a picture of what I think Emily looks like and it's going to be my new Avatar okay? So just keep toned for that.

but here's the next chapter. there is going to be one more chapter after this where Lissa and Christian come to an agreement. So yeah. I'll have the next chapter to their life's soon. promise on that.

"Your free to go now," the women said handing Adrian the baby.

My little baby, my own baby. I like that. Not sure of why but I did like it.

"You ready?" Adrian asked me grabbing the bag that I'd brought here. It was purple with little pink flowers. No I wasn't the one who had bought it in the first place, Adrian had.

Thinking about that day was kinda weird. That was the day I first brought up the idea of us getting married and having a family of our own. Lissa was three months pragnate with Kelly at the time.

"Adrian?" I'd asked him, we were walking on the beach. I had the day off from gardin Lissa. She had wanted a day with Christian just to herself and him without me or Adrian.

"Yes, Little one?" He'd started calling me that and I hated it. Though it was better than before.

"Don't get all pissy on me here when I ask this, but, Adrian what do you think of getting married and having a family?"

He didn't reply for a while I soon began to get a little scared about it I thought that he was going to die for a second.

"Rose!" Adrian called pulling me out of my thoughts and back into the presant.

"Yeah, That would be great" I said, knowing that he knew that something was up with me.

What I'd just found out that my best friend and bond mate had just been beaten up by her husband and her daughter, my nese, had seen it all. What was I supposed to feel right now. And on top of that I had a new born baby on my hands. This wasn't right. It was just like this to happen to me.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Adrian asked when we got into the new van I guess he had bought while I was still in the hospital.

"Nothing. I'm just mad at Christian is all. When did you buy this?" I asked. "I'll get her all in." I said, but Adrian had already gotten into the back seat and set her in the carset by the time I'd had my arms out.

"Yesterday." He said getting out and opening the door for me and helping me into the car.

"Oh, you could've stuck with the old car. I liked that one." I said kinda sad about it.

"Well, when your not driving around with Emily than you can drive that one. But not if you're driving with her."

"Does this mean that we are having another kid too?" I asked.

"Maybe but for now let's raise the one we have." He said.


End file.
